


Transparent

by OrionRigel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Blood and Injury, Hybrids, Magic-Users, My First Fanfic, Others - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRigel/pseuds/OrionRigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White hair, red eyes, and a grin. You, the reader, feel tingles in your eyes and notice them glow red... It has just started... You feel magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destiny?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction... Please enjoy:D A kudos will certainly DETERMINE me to write more^^

Glowing red eyes…

You were staring at your reflection in the bathroom. You slowly brought yourself to brush your white hair and wash your face. Then you quickly sprayed your hair with brown hair dye spray. Next you put on your usual outfit, a hood, jeans, and a pair of sneakers. Finally you gather your hair and tuck it under your hat. 

You were walking down the streets and find yourself looking at some teens picking on a monster. You were trying to quietly pass by until the boys noticed you. You groan… with a grin… One of the boys puts a hand on your shoulder, you quickly pull him down and elbow him in the face. Then the boy started screaming, you notice the boys eyeing you strangely. Now a fun thought crosses your mind, and you decide to have a blast. You turn your face towards the boys and grin, you feel a strange tingle in your eyes. You launch yourself towards the boys…

*Several minutes later

You feel your blood trickling down from your fists. There is blood pooled and your hat is on the ground soaked. You slowly turn your gaze from the boys to the monster. It was terrified… You hold out your hand and ask if it is ok, but it simply stays there, shivering. You apologize and assure it that you won’t hurt them and start walking away. But soon you see the world shift and fall in the darkness.

“Oh my”  
“tori if i were you i would just leave he… them alone”  
“But Sans they are injured!”  
“i don’t think that it’s their blood”  
“Help them” someone pouted…  
“Please help the human…. They saved my life” you hear the monster speaking…  
“are you sure, woshua?”  
“They were scary, but they tried to help me” “I should clean them up...”

Your eyes slowly open, and find a skeleton, a child, a goat(?), and the monster… You slowly shift your body to a comfortable position, and tell them to leave you alone. Your voice startles the skeleton, and you notice the Woshua flinch. With a sigh you bring yourself to stand, then you notice that you are sore. You wince, but quickly try to walk away from the pain. Suddenly you feel something grab you; you quickly turn around and find yourself glaring at the skeleton. You feel your eyes tingle once again but ignore it, then with a flinch the skeleton’s eye seemed to glow blue. The child pulls on its clothing, the skeleton turns its gaze towards the child and back at you. You break its grip and start running, all the while your eyes still tingle…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno how to put tabs in front of each new paragraph Help!


	2. You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Yous :3

You groan. Slowly blinking your eyes you wake up, and quickly get to your feet only to regret it. Soon you absorb your surroundings and find yourself in an unknown room. You also find yourself cleaned, and quickly look around for your clothes. Instead you find your things neatly put on top of a drawer. You relax, only to get nervous as soon as you see the skeleton sleeping on a chair nearby. You slowly stand up, gather your things, and quickly move towards the window. You are surprised by your reflexion. You see that your hair is white again. You quickly open the window and jump. You let out a yelp when you find yourself surrounded by a blue aura. You drift back to the room and find the skeleton glaring at you with his left eye glowing. Your eyes start to tingle again and you quickly dissipate the magic surrounding you. Then you jump out again and run.

San’s POV

Sans had you in his grasp when you almost landed faced down as you were running. He found you unconscious, again, and teleported the group to Toriel’s house. Toriel ordered him to lay you on Frisk’s bed and Frisk quickly started cleaning you. Sans was surprised to see you up so quickly after the fight. But what he found even more surprising was that your hair was white! Never in his life at the surface did he see a human with white hair and red eyes. This made you even more suspicious.(When you were sleeping) The kid, Frisk was excited to see an “albino” as they called you, but Toriel only healed you silently. They had found your white hair when they were cleaning you. 

“Frisk, now we must leave the guest alone.” Toriel said sternly.

The kid was disappointed, but asked Sans to look over you until you woke up. After an hour or so you woke up. Sans was napping until the loud noise woke him up. He only opened his eyes a bit and found you on the floor glancing around. He kept silent until your gaze fell on him. You seemed anxious and made a dive for the window. Immediately Sans grabbed you with his magic and levitated you back to the room. Only to have his magic disabled and you running away. Toriel and Frisk barged into the room and found Sans glaring at the open window, his expression grim.

Your POV

You quickly hid yourself in the hood, it was warm. The tingling stopped, but your ears and tail had popped out. You tucked your tail inside your pants and ran again holding onto the hood.


	3. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your identity is explained! A lot of yous from now on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write with a lot of yous!!! Forgive me! ;D

As you stepped into your house you quickly locked the doors. You hoped that no one saw you. You quietly settled yourself on the couch and turned on some music from YouTube. Your ears pricked as the music softly let out soothing music. You turned your attention to the mirror and noticed blue streaks among your white hair… You sighed. It had started again. You were not able to control your magic perfectly. Sometimes it would activate without your intentions and the encounter with the magical skeleton didn't really help either. Your magic caused your white hair to change color from time to time and each color represented an element. For example the blue hair amplified your water and gravity magic. While others were obviously the other elements… Your hair was the problem most of time for it drew unwanted attention. It didn't really help you hide your ears and tail. You were apparently an Arctic Fox hybrid or monster. You were never sure of your identity. You would often go haywire when drawn to a fight, and you enjoyed the thrill of the moments. Because of this you were well known as the “Red Streak”, for your opponents would never remember you. You were either too fast most of the time or you had erased their memories. You had powerful magic. This was a fact… And because of this you were often requested to get rid of other gangs and became a well known mercenary. Although your hair helped amplify your elemental magic it did not amplify your illusionary magic possibly, yet. You always hid your presence with illusions or mental magic, this helped your job greatly.

You are 12, as a young mercenary you were proud and nobody knew your true identity… Until you met them!


	4. Oh No...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not posting next week!! Warning... Skeletons!!

Waking up in the morning was a pain, especially when you had a merciless fight the day before… Still you forced yourself to wake up and got ready for work, though the work you were getting ready now for was normal or average. 

Soon you were walking down the street to your work, an Italian Restaurant. You obviously had cast illusion magic on yourself to look older and mature. But as you walked in… you noticed a familiar looking skeleton… trotting down the street. You froze, staring at the short skeleton, but as soon as he stared back you quickly went in.

Sans POV

Sans was anxious. He was anxious from seeing a human, an albino(?) using magic. Mages were extinct! He had done thorough research as soon as monsters were free from the underground… And because he saw you he had no choice but to meet the others. He reserved a table at Papyrus’s favorite restaurant and called the others. Then suddenly he sensed a familiar aura of magic, he grew tense and slowed down to a trot. Then he looked up and saw a human staring at him… She(?) seemed shocked and quickly walked into the Italian restaurant. Sans could already see that trouble lied ahead...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You quit your job!!

Unlike your usual self, you start panicking. It takes you a while in the staff room to put things together. The skeleton you met was trouble. Somehow he and the kid, Frisk(?), saw through your illusion and saw your red eyes. This would probably mean that they have strong mental power. It would also mean that you would have to go through a hassle and shape shift…. 

You quickly lock the door and disable your illusion. Then you quickly concentrate.  
*Poof  
The fog that was from your shape shift quickly dissolved into the air and you successfully changed to your illusion form. Now all you had to do was to act casual like your usual self. With the thought in mind you quickly head out to start serving before your boss and seniors get mad at you. 

You were wrong… You could not act casual. Well, you thought you could until you see five more skeletons… Three were tall and looked somehow similar while the other three including the skeleton called “Sans” looked very similar… Maybe they were a family(?) each of the skeletons came in pairs: one tall and one short… Red and blue. One of the pairs wore matching red while the other two pairs had both of the short skeletons in blue while the other tall skeletons had orange suits on… You guess that they tried to wear formal(?) clothing. Distressed, you ask your senior to take their orders only to earn an earful of scolding… Reluctantly you walk up for orders.

You ask for the skeletons’ orders, but only to be followed by silence. Hesitantly you give eye contact with each skeleton, hoping that they don’t recognize your nervousness and faint red glows of your eyes. Although the skeletons meet your gaze coolly you notice that one of the short skeletons was Sans! You mutter “ I will come back after you choose your orders…” You turn around and start walking when you feel a hand on your shoulder. Startled, you yelp. The tingling sensation in your eyes return and when you turn around Sans’s eye sockets lose its white pricks. Alarmed you growl only to find the red pair of skeletons grinning at you. You give them a threatening glare, intimidated(?) the red pair rise and return your glare. You growl “Sirs, have you chosen your orders?” 

One of the tall skeletons say the group’s order and shouts(?) his thanks to you. You slightly tilt your head, but quickly give Sans his hand back and walk to the kitchen. After all the found was made you walk over to serve the skeletons. You set the table and once again try to quickly walk away. But the skeletons cannot leave you alone and you find your face on the floor. Furious you shoot up to find the short red skeleton giving you an amused grin. This time you give a glare and only him. You can basically feel your eyes burn up. You are caught in surprise when Sans suddenly asks.

“so… Is it normal for humans to change the color of their eyes?”   
“....”  
You close your eyes and walk to your boss’s room. After you reach the door you give him three hard knocks. You are invited in, and as soon as the door closes behind you; you say “I QUIT, I would like my pay.” When the boss doesn’t comply you simply give him a glare, your boss starts sweating until he gives you your pay. You mutter your thanks and walk out of the room. In the staff’s room, you get your bag and shove your stuff in and run out the back door. You look up and see the dark clouds covering the moon. Then you suddenly realize that today is the full moon. This was bad news, but not as bad as the skeletons standing in front of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter you fight the skeletons.
> 
> Thank you for reading guys!! I have like tons of plot planned but I am not good at converting them to writing!! Forgive me~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok you reveal your true(?) self to the skeletons, but will you truly dust the skeletons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I decided to post this chapter early and give you the fighting scene probably tomorrow or on Saturday... Sorry!

You quickly lock the back door and pull up your hood. Tonight was the full moon! You could already feel your magic go on a rampage. You mutter, “Dammit!” It was a shitty week already, but the day had made you feel worse. Inwardly cursing some more you turn around to face the skeletons that were harassing you earlier. You calmly close your eyes and start walking.You walk straight towards Sans. When you are right in front of him you hiss “What is WRONG with you and your friends?””Is it the new trend around here to find the walking dead?!” You hear giggling and snap your head around. The short skeleton dressed in red just snickers as you give him a glare.

“What you got a bone to pick with me?” He snickers some more.

“SANS!! YOU USELESS PILE OF BONES WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PUNS?!!” The tall skeleton dressed in red screetches.

“What is up with you guys anyway?””Just leave me alone already!” You abruptly yell. 

Sans casually says.“Can’t do that that kid,””for someone working in a restaurant you sure do have the nerve to dive into fights all the thyme.” “This gives me the guts to pick a bone with you.” Sans earns a series of groans, you can’t help but twitch. 

What was he talking about?? Did he see through your disguise already?? How was that possible? Your shapeshifting was perfect! Except that maybe your eyes may have given it away, but it was practically impossible to catch the faint red glows!

Sorry guys I’m switching the way the reader will talk… Thanks!

*You ask  
what do you mean by fighting?

“Kid, don’t mess around; I know you’re that kid in the alley I saw the other day.”

You feel uncomfortable. How did he out of all monsters notice that(!), what made it worse was that his skele-buddies were also starting to stare at you. The gazes made you uncomfortable, and you suddenly feel a lift in you hood. You then notice that you ears and tail has popped out again. The day can’t get any worse. If the skeleton had noticed you, you have no choice but to dust him. 

*You start yelling  
so what’s the big deal with calling me a kid? I AM NOT A KID! I’m 12 and I’m mature. If you call me kid again you won’t be happy anymore and that grin of yours will go down.

“So you’re not denying the fact that you are the kid?””Welp, that answers my questions except for one.”” Why don’t you look the same as the last time I saw you?”

That was it. He set down the last straw. You eye each of the skeletons. Yup, they were all giving Sans a look of disbelief. You don’t care anymore…  
*You simply state,  
You know there’s a beautiful moon tonight, perfect for basking in, you care to join?

With a snap of your fingers you teleport behind the skeletons, as you do so, you disemble the shapeshift on you.  
*You tell the skeletons  
You know it’s rude when you pry into the life of a stranger’s? Well, if you didn’t you sure are going to learn now." 

You giggle as you see the skeletons stare at you in disbelief. But the tall one dressed in orange simply drops his cigarette on the ground and steps on it. You also simply give them a glare one last time and slowly bask in the moonlight. Your hood slides back revealing your white puffy ears and your tail slips out. You feel your claws slowly slide out and you feel your canine growing sharper. Although it was tempting to let your transformation to proceed further, you decide to send a wave of magic towards the skeletons.


	7. Gloating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight with the skeles is one-sided, but Orange pisses you off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... I'm not great with writing fighting scenes but I tried my best!! I also started another Fanfic~~
> 
> Also I have a question... Do you guys prefer long weekly chapters or short quick chapters every two days or three...

*You sigh,  
You guys didn’t really think I would fight, right?

You pull your hand up, the skeletons’ souls pop out then they turn silver. You smirk and continue your speech.

*You guys are really~Stupid… who comes up to someone and begs for a fight without proper research? You see… when I turn souls silver you cannot run, hide, or fight back. I decide your fate. So since you guys harassed me I’ll do a little more than erasing your memories. I’ll let you guys have a sweet nightmare~~ Now SLEEP.

You snap your fingers and the skeletons plop to the ground. You let out a sigh, while you pull up your hood your phone rings. You turn on the voice distorter app you programmed.  
*You answer,  
Hello?  
The West boss spoke. “Yes, hello Red… I have a job for you, concerning the money you would find it quite satisfying.”   
*Oh… Yes, I accept, but this will be the last job I have for a while.  
The West boss clicked his tongue, “Well, if it is only for a while… there aren’t many mercenaries as good as you Red.” The boss continued, ”Keep that in mind.”  
*Yes, I understand… you can tell me the job through the usual way.

With a sigh you cancelled the call, you grit your teeth. But with the idea of resting for a while, you felt determined. SNAP… Your ears perk up and you twist your head towards the sound. There is nothing but darkness in the direction of the sound. Frowning, you quickly look towards the skeletons and find them gone! You quickly sniff the air and smell nothing, but you can sense magic in the area. You don’t let your guard down and teleport to the roof of the restaurant. You glance down, then you sense a presence behind you. As soon as you sense the presence you lash out with your claws. Although you fail to hit the presence you notice an orange light in the dark.

You summon several balls of water and send them flying towards the light. The water is met with bones, and the presence steps out of the dark. It is one of the tall orange skeletons! Damn it all… If you wanted to get the job and the rest you should avoid the fight. But your curiosity and tingling of your eyes made it difficult. You shake your head to clear the tingling, but your hood falls off instead. Your sight seems to blur, but you hold it off growling. 

*You ask,  
Why are you still awake?

“Well, first of all call me Orange.” ”Second, that nightmare wasn’t really pleasant, you’d better be prepared….” Orange hissed out the last part.

Although the current situation was troubling, you were amazed at how fast the skeleton woke up… He probably forced the illusion off as he was enraged… This was really troubling now. You sigh.

*You mutter while staring at the moon,  
I seriously need a break, I’ll let you off today just leave the other skeles alone they’ll wake up pretty soon… But you guys seriously need to find another way to waste your time. That will be the last warning I ever give, the next time I’ll probably just dust you and your lil’ buddies. I guess your memories will stay intact, you can keep it…

You gesture a wave in annoyance and pulled your hood up again. But as soon as your ears were hidden you let out a yelp. You look back and see Orange grabbing your tail. You let out a low growl and glare at him. As you glare your eyes meet with his and your face heats up. Whether it heated up from frustration or fear you are not sure but you are about to teleport when he yanks on your tail. You let out another yelp and summon several fireballs. Due to your anger the fireballs you summon glow blue and soar towards Orange. In surprise Orange teleports(?) away, using this as a chance you use the humidity as an advantage and summon a mist. As soon as you are away from sight, you teleport your meeting place.

At the meeting place, you find an envelope and tuck it in your pocket. You were feeling extremely dizzy. The yanking at your tail didn’t help as your tail began to throb… Your vision begins to blur extremely fast, but as the darkness seeps in you teleport again. You fall on your bed...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg, Frisk takes you to their home?!

You wake up and trot to the bathroom, but you find everything big in your eyes. Wait… Everything was big?! This greatly shocks you, but you manage to get to your mirror and everything makes sense. Apparently, you were short on magic and turned to a more comfortable and smaller form to make it easier to recover. You stare at the mirror and study your form as a fox. You ears quivered and your red eyes gleamed back at you. Your silver pelt shined from the light, and your tail lash violently in frustration. Although you are a fox, you resemble a dog for your fur is long and mixed with black from a change in elements again...

 

In order to perform the job and go on a long vacation that was overdue. You are  **determined** to get this over with. In order to do so you quickly find your employer. Since you were short on magic and desperate to get your job done; you decide to refrain from using magic. You slide your window open and stare down at the dark alleys. You close the window and quickly descend down the stairs.

 

Once you’ve reached the ground you trot along the sidewalk. You mindlessly wander around the streets admiring everything for it is in different perspective. It had been some time since her last trip in this form. You race to a nearby park and enjoy bathing in the sun. It is a blissful feeling. You let out a content  sigh and trot to a nearby tree and rest in the shade. You rest your chin on your paws. 

 

“Mom! There is a cute pup here!”

 

Oh no… You’ve heard that voice before. The last time you heard them you met a troublesome skeleton. Dang it. You open your right eye and find the child, you think Frisk(?), squatting in front of you. They come closer and try to pet you, but you let out a growl in warning. But Frisk just stares at you with puppy eyes… They reach out their hand again, but this time you lean into their touch. They start to pet you and scratch just the right spots.  You are content and shift your position to sie down on your side. You wag your tail. Frisk looks happy, you close your eyes and relax in their touch. 

 

Suddenly Frisk embraces you, and you yelp in alarm. You jump, but accidently claw them while trying to escape. You see their blood and immediately freeze. You let out a low whimper and lick injury. You rub your muzzle to their striped sweater. Toriel soon came up to Frisk and soothed her with healing magic. 

 

“My child, we must now go…”

“Mom, can’t we take this doggy home?”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind having a pet, but won’t this doggy have an owner?”

“But if she did, then she would have a collar!” Frisk pouted.

 

Wait, what?! They’re going to take me to their home?! Well, you could always escape once you fooled around enough. It wouldn’t hurt, right?

 

You trot up to Frisk and Toriel and let out a low whimper. Frisk looked at you and started to walk away with Toriel. So you decide to follow them. While you follow them you circle around and wag your tail. Since you were quite small, Frisk hugged you and started to carry you. Frisk was warm and cozy. You soon fell asleep.

 

“hey kid.”

 

Your eyes snapped open when you heard the voice. Oh no… that damn skeleton was back, but this time he was with his starry eyed counterpart. Well, Sans and Blue(?) according to Frisk were visiting their home with the other skeletons… How could this day ever get worse? 

 

Someone suddenly grabbed your tail, you let a yelp and hopped down. As soon as you landed you whipped around and growled. You felt the urge to bite whoever held your tail, but apparently it was Blue. You didn’t really feel like biting him, since he seemed decent. He started to apologize in his shouting. You flattened your ears, but leaned into his hand when he held out his hand. He immediately seized you and held you against his  **barebones** . Lol, you let a silent snicker. No one seemed to hear you snicker except for Sans. He was still staring at you. As Blue petted you, you stared back at Sans. His expression darkened considerably, it started to make butterflies flutter in your stomach.

 

You hopped down from Blue’s arms, he pouted but you trotted up to Sans. You rubbed your muzzle in his pants and looked up with your best puppy eyes. His expression lightened up a bit, and he held out his hand. You licked his hand, his eyes widened. Frisk was giggling with Blue from the couch. You let out a whimper and put both of your paws on his pants. You were trying to make him hold you, he eventually gave in. Once he did you kept prodding him with your left paw. Sans petted you, but he seemed irritated from the prodding. You were silently enjoying annoying him. You once again fell asleep from all the nice scratching behind your ear.


	9. Chapter 9

“HUMAN! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS IS HERE WITH SPAGHETTI!” 

 

You leap up from your comfy sleeping place and growl loudly at the intruder. When you face the voice, you see a tall skeleton wearing red?! The skeleton just stares at you, so you hold your gaze. Your little staring contest is broken when another skeleton walks in, but his one is shorter.

 

“SA---RED, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?”

 

“heh, there was a traffic jam boss.”

 

“Boss!!” Frisk emerges from their hiding spot and leaps up to hug the boss.

 

“HMPH, THOUGHT YOU COULD SURPRISE DID YOU, HUMAN?” The boss smirked and returned their hug with a pat. 

 

You kept staring until Red walked in front of you and shoved his face right up front. You yelped and scratched his face right before you leapt down to bite down onto his leg. Red let out a shriek of frustration and shook his leg violently to shake you off, but you remained. Sans let out a low chuckle, while the boss and Frisk stared at Red. Red started to sweat, and once he was practically flooding, the boss grabbed you. You stiffened and let out a growl, but the boss simply pet you so you let go of Red. You rub your snout into the boss’s hand and let out a low purr. (You’re are basically not a normal fox, so you don’t act like one! More like a mix…) 

 

You hear a squeal and look up. You find Blue at the door with Orange. You inwardly sighed. It was going to be a long~~ day… 

 

At the table all the skeletons, Frisk, and Toriel sat down to eat the spaghetti. Apparently Papyrus had been in the kitchen cooking. You simply sat down on the floor next to Frisk’s chair, which was next to Orange’s. You looked up at Orange, who lazily returned your glare. You shuffled around his chair and sat on his feet. You let out a snicker when you feel Orange stiffened. The others must’ve noticed Orange stiffen for they started staring at him. 

 

Frisk then looked under the table and started giggling while saying, “What’s the matter Orange are your feet feeling warm?”. The others soon followed this notion and looked down too. Soon all of them were in a fit of hysterical laughter except for Orange who kept his smug grin. Then he said, “yeah sure, my feet were just  **chillin** until this mass of fur plopped onto my feet.” You purred at this, the others seemed to notice this again and started to laugh all over again. 

 

Your tails lashed behind you until you saw a mass of white fur(?) on Sans’s hood. You froze, and immediately stood up and stalked up to Sans. Sans was dozing off, which gave you the perfect chance to sneak up to him. You let of a howl and pounced up onto his furry hood. Sans shouted as he shot up from his dozing, “the fu**” When he looked up he started to sweat all the skeletons including Frisk had their phones out grinning. 

 

“Sans you owe 5 dollars in the swear jar~~” Frisk sang out. 

 

“dang it kid…” Sans grumbled.

 

“What was that?” Toriel looked up at Sans.

 

“Uh, it was nothin tori. i was just tellin frisk to call me blue.”

 

“HEY! THAT IS MY, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS’S NAME!”

“welp then how’ bout we call you berry and me blue?”

 

Blue seemed to ponder on this, but then shouted, “THEN FROM NOW ON I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BERRY!! MUHEHEHEH” 

  
You snorted from Blue’s hood. This brought attention back to Blue, and Berry just squealed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are named!!

You let out a loud yawn and snapped your mouth shut. The dumb skeletons were talking over something that you could care less about. But then mentions about the West Boss perked your interest. You trotted up to the skeletons and settled down near them while glancing at them from time to time. Papyrus and Berry were at the kitchen helping out with dishes.

 

“WHERE IS THE MERCENARY THAT THE WEST BOSS HAS MENTIONED? IS HE GOING BACK ON HIS WORDS?”

 

“don’t worry the west boss promised us this, we kept our side of the bargain. He also mentioned that it would take some days for the mercenary to arrive anyway…” Blue said with a lazy grin.

 

“so boss why do we need a human for this.”

 

“WHAT A STUPID QUESTION RED. IS YOUR HEAD FOR DECORATION? USE IT FOR THE WORLD’S SAKE RED.” You snickered at the boss’s statement. But the conversation they had… could they’ve been talking about you?? If it was you weren’t actually late since you were already here… You grinned mischievously. 

 

Suddenly a shadow loomed over you which greatly startled you. You immediately stiffened and brought your eyes up to the owner of the shadow. Once you looked up you were met with Orange’s face right in front of yours. WHAT WAS IT WITH THESE SKELETONS AND SHOVING THEIR FACES IN OTHER PEOPLE’S!

 

You let out a strangled yelp and dashed towards Berry only to be pulled up to the air. You howled in pain when Orange held you up by your tail.  _ That damn skeleton and my tail! What my tail ever do to him to make him torture it like this!!  _ You let out a high pitched whimper when Berry came out from the kitchen. Berry gasped and snatched you out from his brother’s hand.

 

“BROTHER!! YOU CANNOT TORTURE A CREATURE LIKE THIS!! I, THE MAGNIFICANT BERRY, WILL SHOW YOU HOW IT IS DONE!!!!!”

 

“sure go head berry.”

 

While Berry scolded Orange you tucked your tail under your left paw and gave Orange a menacing glare. Right, Orange was now on top of your “Hate List; possible for future termination. You growled at him until Berry stooped you up into his arms. You gave him your best puppy eyes to get you down, but he only petted you. You shifted around in his arms and when you face him, you gave him your best sloppy lick across his face. You gave a grin and leaped down gracefully when he let go of you in surprise. You quickly sprinted across the room and out to the hallway. You quickly scanned the hall and find a staircase!! You run up to the second floor and jump onto one of the windows. You peered down and saw a snowy sidewalk. You heard some loud shuffling downstairs, and then some stomping in the staircase. This greatly alarms you and you push against the window in an attempt to get it open. But unsurprisingly you fail… You let out a growl in frustration, but quickly stalk down the hall when the familiar stomping gets closer. You see an open door and slip in. You silently close the door and hope that the skeletons won’t barge in. 

 

“Oh, how did you find your way here doggy?” You look up and see Frisk.  _ Well I guess this better than staying down there with the obnoxious skele-bros… _ You trot up to the bed which Frisk is sitting on and climb up next to them. You snuggle close to them and lightly prod them to get their attention. Frisk giggles and hugs you close.

 

“I’m so lonely nowadays… I get that the skele-bros and mom are busy, but they barely hang out with me anymore!! Even dad is away mostly because of the business conferences!!” Frisk let out a sigh and continued, “But they won’t even let me hang out with others kids because ‘it’s too dangerous Frisk’ according mom and the skele-bros!! Also out of all monsters, I thought that Berry and Papyrus would be able to spend time with me, but they are too busy training!!”

 

Frisk was on the verge of tears, this greatly pained you. You prodded them once again and once they faced you; you licked their face. You also nuzzled their face and climbed onto their lap. You let out a content purr and leaned into their touch in an attempt to comfort them. Frisk silently wiped their tears and smiled. Then they said, “I’m glad that I have you now. I was so lonely before I met you… Oh, wait!! I haven’t even named you yet. Hmmm…” 

 

You stiffened when they mentioned something about your name. You never thought about your name before… You silently put your head on your paws and waited eagerly.

 

“Oh, I’ve got it!! I’ll call you Lis! But probably it would be confusing, so let’s call you Liz. Lis actually means fox in Polish, but since you resemble a fox, you’ll be fine!!”

 

Watching Frisk get worked up with you name made you feel warmth in your soul…  _ I guess it’s not so bad to have some company from time to time…  _ Frisk’s warmth lulled you to sleep.

  
After an hour the skele-bros gave up searching for the fox. Instead they climbed up the stairs again to check on Frisk, but once they reached Frisk’s room. They saw Frisk curled up on their bed with the Fox. The brothers grinned at the peaceful looking human and silently closed the door. Afterall it was a long day.


	11. Fight?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says, Fight?!

You blink your eyes as they try to focus through the light seeping into the room. You glance around and find Frisk hugging you as they sleep. They look so peaceful until a high-pitched alarm goes off next to them. Frisk shot up and slammed their fist on it. The silence returned… You flattened your eyes and licked their cheek. Frisk muttered under their breath, “Stupid alarm, stupid Monday…”

 

Wait?! It was Monday already?  _ Oh, damn it all… My plans are all messed up now, but I guess It’ll be fine until Friday… Hmmm… If today is Monday, Frisk would be going to school right? I sneak out to follow them, it’ll be better than staying with the idiot skele-bros. _

 

While you were zoning out, Frisk gave you a quick pet and ran downstairs. When you heard Frisk practically stomp out, you bounced off the bed and ran after them. You almost reached the stairs until a door in front of you slammed open. You managed to turn your body to avoid injuring your face but ended up slamming the door shut with your side. 

 

“ow!! damn it! what the **uck was that!”

 

_ Yeah, what the hell was that! Who in their right mind would slam their door open in a house with other people?! _

 

You let out a fierce growl and lounge at Red. He still had the smug grin on his face which made you even more furious. Red was facing the door which was an advantage for you. Before he turned around you were already in the air and just like you predicted he was looking at you when you clawed him. His hands flew up and grabbed your tail right after you clawed him.  _ What is it with my tail and these skeletons! _ You twisted your body and bit his hand. Red wildly waved his hand around until you let your grip on him loosen. Right after you loosened up Red flung you across the room with his magic. You hit the wall with a howl, soon after a Berry, Boss, Papyrus, and Frisk were upstairs. You let out a low whimper as Frisk turned and saw you lying on the ground. 

 

Usually you would fake the whimper, but this time you were actually hurt and in a lot of pain.  _ That stupid Red had to use his magic to get me off of him did he?! Damn it if only I weren’t in this stupid form, I would’ve used my magic to make him eat dirt… _

 

Frisk kneeled in front of you and carefully embraced you. You faintly heard yelling in the distance, but you could hear Frisk mumbling better than the yelling. You open your eyes and see Frisk in tears. You lick their face weakly and purr, but the purr got caught in your throat and resulted in a very low growl. Frisk then carries you to Papyrus, who seems to be eyeing you with pity. After Frisk handed you to Papyrus, they also start yelling.

 

“What in the world was that for Red!! Why would you hurt Liz!”

“it  _ attacked  _ me. what was i supposed to do let it keep biting me?”

 

“Well, no-- but that’s not my point! You didn’t have to throw them across the hall?! And Liz never would’ve hurt you first. You must’ve done something!!” “And I know that you did…” Frisk mumbled the last part out.

 

Meanwhile the quartet yelled at each other, Papyrus quietly healed you. You saw a faint orange glow and felt  _ comfortable _ and  _ warm _ … You let out a purr, and this time quite successfully. Papyrus let out a quiet “Nehehe”. He then set you down. As soon as he set you down, you limped up to Frisk and circled around them. Then you hesitantly walked up to Red and prodded him with you injured leg. It was better than standing on the injured one… Red looked down with a threatening glare, but you silently rubbed his right leg with your flank. It was supposedly a peace offering, then you looked up and barked. Red’s glare softened(?) a bit, and he hesitantly held out his hand. You flinched, but kept still as Red’s skeletal hand reached out and scratched you behind the ear. You put your head on his hand and nuzzled it. Red seemed content and held you up.

 

You yelped when he touched your pained leg, but you put it on his arm when he held you.  _ I guess Red isn’t that bad? _ Red continued to pet you, the other skeletons just stared at him suspiciously, but Frisk pouted. You noticed this and held your left paw forward and pointed at Frisk, silently hoping that only Frisk noticed this gesture. Frisk looked at your paw and walked closer to you. When they were close enough for you to touch their sweater, you nuzzled their sweater and licked their cheeks. Frisk giggled, while you snorted. 

 

After the light bonding, you looked at Frisk and to Red, repeatedly. Both the skeleton and Kid seemed to understand the gesture.

 

Frisk mumbled while petting you, “Sorry for yelling at you Red…”

 

“uh, you’d better be. but it was my bad for throwing… liz?”

 

Frisk beamed at the mention of your name. Frisk quickly exclaimed as they pointed at you, “Yup!! I named her Liz!! Isn’t it so cute!” Frisk ended with a squeal and hugged you. You yelped in alarm and pain, but you let Frisk continue to embrace you. You sighed.  _ Another tiring day I guess… _

 

“Frisk, my child, you’ll be late for school at this rate!” Toriel yelled from downstairs.

  
Frisk’s eyes widened.


	12. Chapter 12

“Oh shit!” Frisk slapped their hand over their mouth. 

The skeletons around raised their brows(?). Suddenly Berry exclaimed, “Swear jar! You too Red~~” Berry gave the two of them an evil look. You snorted at this act and nudged Frisk for breakfast. When they didn’t move you bit their pants and tugged; Frisk finally noticed and ran down. Successfully escaping from Papyrus’s scolding. You gave Red a knowing look and a smirk, then ran downstairs after Frisk. 

 

When you reached Frisk, they had a toast in their mouth and had strapped their bag on their shoulder. You trotted to the kitchen and nudged Toriel. Toriel realized that you were hungry and handed you a toast too. You licked her furry paw and started to devour the toast. It was delicious.  _ Toast cooked with butter, Delish~~  _ You lick your snout clean and let out a satisfied sigh. You were about to lie down when Frisk ran out the door, you immediately jumped up to follow them. But right after Papyrus, Berry, and the Boss left the door glowed blue then slammed itself shut. You yelp and skid to a stop.

 

You look around bewildered and poke the door. You could sense magic from it… You sigh.  _ Dang it. Those skeletons must’ve done something… _ Right after you finish your thought you hear a loud yawn behind you. You turn around and find Blue rummaging through the refrigerator. You bound up to him and tug pants to make him follow you, but he stands firm and grins slyly.  _ Is this skeleton doing this on purpose??  _  You huff and trot to the living room. Then you climb up the sofa and circle around to find a comfortable spot. 

 

Once you finish making the spot comfy, you put you head on your paws. You watch Blue get a bottle of ketchup and some leftover toast. You keep watching until you see Blue dump all the ketchup on the toast, then he puts the toast in his mouth. You stare at him with a frown.  _ That is so… disgusting.  _ You feel like puking and shift to turn your gaze away from the disgusting meal. Several minutes later, Orange and Red came down for breakfast. Both of them gave a lazy yawn and went to the refrigerator. Orange takes out a bottle of honey while Red get a bottle of mustard. You internally groan, and before they ruin your appetite more you stalk down the hall.  _ I’m just going to assume that they were going to dump that on their toasts too. How can they do that to toasts!! They are just ruining it… _ You whimper at that thought. 

 

Red POV

 

“jeesh did you just see her face…” Red was laughing hysterically while Orange and Blue had a smug grin.

 

“well they  **mustard** been feeling sick.” Blue snickered at his own pun.

 

“for a dog she must be smart, because she sure seems to know a lot about  **ketchup** . is it me or does that dog feel familiar.” Orange frowned at his own statement.

 

“well it must be you range, cause i don’t remember seeing black and silver dogs til yesterday.” Red grinned.

 

“Hmm… i agree with Orange that dog does seem familiar, so let’s keep an eye out for her.” Blue frowned.

 

Your POV

 

You walked up to the door again and looked up. The door knob was probably too high for you to reach just by standing on your hind legs. You glance back and see that the coast is clear, then you muster as much strength as you can…. And JUMP! You successfully hook you paws onto the door knob and start twisting. But right when you were about to turn it the door swings open and you let go! You hit something, when you open your eyes you see the Boss and Papyrus staring at you.  _ Wait but didn’t Berry go out with them?? _ Suddenly your view changes, so you look down and see Berry(?!) staring at you! You try to stand but slip?! You feel around with you paws, and you finally realize you landed on Berry’s head!! Lol.

 

The lazy trio is laughing hysterically together, while the trio that returned just now stood there. You tilt your head down and yelp once you start sliding down. But thankfully, Berry catches you just in time and yells, “LIZ! IF YOU WANTED TO HUG ME YOU SHOULD’VE JUST TOLD ME!! THE GREAT BERRY LOVES GIVING FRIENDSHIP HUGS!!” 

 

Berry then squeezed you until you couldn’t breathe.  _ Sometimes Berry is REALLY cute but he is killing me right now!!  _ Finally Berry lets go of you when you prod him with your right paw. When he releases you, you give him a sloppy lick and leap down. Your tail is lashing behind you as you stare at the skeletons standing at the door, and they surprisingly stares back at you(?). You bark, and that gets them to come inside. 

  
Even when the skeletons are inside, they all keep staring at you. You start to feel very uneasy and pace around the living room. Then you rub your feet on the carpet until you feel static, soon you roll around causing all your fur to fluff up. You purr and play with the strings at the edge of the carpet. You start falling asleep again until you see Blue’s coast lying on the floor!! You snicker and make sure no one is looking. When you are sure the coast is clear, you snuggle into the hood of Blue’s hood and lie there waiting. You start drifting off again, and all goes dark.


	13. Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... You fight! Sorry guys... I just noticed that I forgot the second half of the story...

“ UHHH…”

 

“ ok, did the dog just talk ?”

 

“uh, didn’t it just say ‘cute’??”

 

“ARE YOU SURE, SA--BLUE?”

 

The kitchen is silent again, but this time Berry breaks the silence.

“HMMM… THE MAGNIFICENT SANS ALSO  HEARD ‘CUTE’, BUT WAS THAT REALLY THE DOGGY?”

 

The dumbfounded skeletons are silent until Blue jumps up, suddenly.

 

“aw crap! i forgot that i’m picking the kid from school today…” Blue teleports to the living room and grabs his hood, and teleports to the kid’s school.

 

Your eyes snapped open from an unusual sensation. The sensation left your gut in pain and made you feel sick. You peaked out of the hood you were in and found Blue standing in front a big red building(?). _Oh! It must be Frisk’s school!_ As Blue was waiting in front of the school in the shadows, you notice Frisk slip out of the school. But, Blue didn’t see Frisk, because a large group of kids was dragging them while hiding them between the group. Your eyes narrow at this, then you hide your presence with your magic. You then teleported out of Blue’s hood to a nearby girl’s restroom.

 

You change the color of your eyes and hair to brown and immediately teleport near Frisk.

 

You teleported behind the group of bullies and watched the kids drag Frisk away. The kids walked towards the alleys not far away. Frisk didn’t make a sound and followed them. You frowned at this and watched, but once the kids started to shove Frisk around you stepped up.

 

*You walk up,

Hey guys.

 

You lean against the wall of the alley and silently glare at the crowd. Frisk looks at you with confusion clear in their eyes.

 

*You close your eyes and sigh,

So, I know you guys are going to say that this is none of my business… but~~ it is my business. :3 What’cha gonna do now?

 

You coo the last part. The biggest boy walks up to. He looks _pissed_. You weave around the boy while sneering and kick his knees. The boy falls to the ground, but as soon as you turn around Frisk shouts, “Don’t hurt them!” You freeze, and the boys surrounding you take the chance and shove you against the wall.

 

*You sign,

If you don’t want me to hurt them, then run! And _don’t_ look or come back.

 

Frisk scrambles away, and you are left with the boys. One of them throws a punch at you, and you get hit. Your head painfully snaps to the left. You spit out some blood and glare at them. The boys flinch, but the big boy starts to talk, “Why did you do that?”

 

*You sneer but continue to glare,

“Do what?”

 

“Why did you help that **freak** . They freaking live with monsters! They betrayed their own race over those _monsters_. And the only good you got out of this is that you get the honor of getting beaten up by me, John.”

 

*You start to giggle,

Oh my gosh! The last person I heard talking like that ended up in a gang, and I **killed** them! I hope that you don’t end up like that either.

 

John flinches but counters, “Hah, you kill someone? How could a small **kid** like you do anything?”

 

You freeze. You start to shiver.

 

_“How could a small kid like you do anything?!” A tall man slapped you while screaming. You fell with a thud and hit the wall. “Kids like you should just shut up and do what adults order you to do!” The man continues to scream, but the loud wails of other children distracts you. Suddenly you are forced to look up, the man has your hair. He stinks of alcohol.  His black eyes bore into yours, and then he punches you hard in your stomach. You immediately roll up into a ball. The man kicks you over and over again. It hurts… The next few minutes are a blur and when you look up---_

 

John lands a hard punch in your stomach. You cough and splutter. John pulls your hair to make you look at him. “Hey, _dollface_ you should really know your place. Sometimes it’s bett--”

 

You cut him off by head-butting him. The impact of the head-butt sends you back to the wall. You prevent yourself from hitting your head, but instead your left hand feels numb. You lean on your right shoulder, and dodge a blow from the left. You catch the fist and flip the owner over your good shoulder and kick him in the private part. He howls in pain and falls back. Then two boys jump at you, but  with your reflexes you dodge and throw a hook at one of the boys and they fall on top of each other. Then John jumps on you. You slip around him like a snake and kick him in the knees again. He falls to the ground and you put your feet on his head.

 

*While “gently” putting pressure on your foot, you whisper,

Let me clarify this. I’m not a kid, I’m not weak, I’m not a “dollface”...

 

You put more pressure and John groans in pain. You pull his hair and make him look at you. You feel your eyes glow red once more, but you don’t care anymore. Your eyes bore into his, and you growl,

You lot aren’t even worth my “magic”, the next time you piss me off I will _kill_ you. And as you learned from today, I AM capable of killing you. Now **_Piss Off!_ **

  
Your eyes painfully flickers from red to brown repeatedly. John takes off screaming with the other boys trailing behind him. You quietly snicker at the pathetic scene, and lean at the wall. _Damnit I’m not even healed and I get nosy to help others, huh._ You look down at your attire. You are wearing a hoodie and a pair of jeans. You flip your hood up and bury your face into it. You look up, and a snowflake lands on your nose. You sigh and turn to get out of the alley, but when you do… a familiar looking skeleton and kid is looking at you...

“And I thought you were good listener…” You chuckled but immediately coiled over in pain. Frisk ran up to you, but you weakly push them back. “Don’t come close to me…” You stumble past Frisk and try to walk out of the alley. But… Blue is blocking your only exit. You try to push across Blue, but he firmly grasps your injured wrist. You yelp, but Blue holds on.

 

“stop.” 

 

“No. Leave me alone”

 

“no” 

 

You try to punch Blue, but he dodges with your wrist still firm in his grasp causing you to fall. Before you touch the ground, Frisk supports you. You glare at them, but Blue teleports to the house. All three of you arrive in the house… There are black splotches in your vision, you pass out while hugging a familiar blue.

 

Frisk’s POV

 

You fall unconscious while holding onto Blue. Blue seems surprised, and his eye sockets grow black. Frisk notices this and scolds Blue. “ **Blue** , that girl saved me so you will NOT do the creepy eyes.” Frisk puts their hands on their hips and looks at Blue. 

 

“you are awfully like tori in these situations kid.”

 

Frisk beamed. They asked Blue, “That girl saved me… Can you heal her please~~ Dunkle?” Frisk snickered when blue tinted his cheeks. “Hey Dunkle, you’re  **blue** you know that right?” 

 

“no kiddin kid. now let’s take take this kid to Papyrus.”

 

Blue teleported to the living room, and Frisk called out for Papyrus. There were some loud crashes, and Papyrus ran out with spaghetti sauce all over him. Papyrus gaped once he saw the bloody kid in front of him. He ran over but wordlessly checked the kid’s stats. 

 

“HMMM… THE HUMAN SEEMS FINE… THEIR STATS ARE FULL AND THEY DO NOT SEEM TO HAVE ANY INJURIES.”

 

“What?!” Both Frisk and Sans exclaimed at the same time.

 

“Bu-but that can’t be! I saw them get hurt!”

 

“Well it seems like someone wasn’t listening.” You stood up with a grunt and glared at Frisk. “I told you to  **Not** look and  **Not** to come back, but what do you do? You come back!” You roll your eyes. “Welp, I’m bailing. Wait! What’s that?!” You shouted while pointing at the kitchen. Immediately the trio snapped their heads towards the kitchen and saw thick, black smoke. You took the chance and bailed.

 

You rushed to the door and opened it to see a very edgy looking tall skeleton.  _ Oh dang… _ You spun around and sprinted across the hall and upstairs. You run to a very familiar looking window and push. The window slams open and you crawl out. Then you jump and roll on the ground. That took a lot of practice, before. You quickly glanced around and ran.

  
You crossed the street and turned the corner to find Blue and Red standing there. You closed your eyes briefly. You rummage through your inventory and pull out a slip of paper. You open your right eye, throw the letter at the two, and bow. “The mercenary, Red, at your service.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You move into Frisk's house!

“Well it seems like you are called Red too, so please feel free to call me something else.  Also please tell me what I’m needed for quickly, so I can get it over with.”

 

The two skeletons glared at you for a minute or so, then Blue spoke. “ok kid, Now what you need  to do is to be our lil kid’s bodyguard.”

 

“How long do I have to do this for?”

 

“let’s say for about… two weeks.”

 

“I guess that’ll do. When should I start?”

 

Suddenly Red piped up, “how about we do a test first,  **kid.** and see how a twerp like you can actually be a mercenary.”

 

Your grin twitched, and you let the uncomfortable act fall. You hold out your hand pull out both the skeletons’ souls. “Shall we start?” You grin once again. 

 

Countless bones shoot up from the ground, but you easily jump up use one of the flying bones to lever yourself up. Suddenly a blue bone hits you, but surprisingly it doesn’t damage you. Until you feel your soul weigh down. Even though your soul did not pop out you could easily feel the gravity. You grunt in effort and jump over several more bones. Then out of the  **blue** (lol) a huge dragon skull pops out from nowhere! Its jaw opens and a laser(?) shot out of its mouth!! You weave to the side  and decide to end this. You feel the faint glow in your eyes as you use a tiny bit of magic to boost your agility and strength. The bones whizzing past you seems to slow down as you weave between each of them. You then twirl behind the red skeleton and push him down. Then you turn to the blue skeleton. Your grin widens…  _ This is so fun! _ You mutter, “I can do this all day.”

 

You leap at the skeleton and unsheathe your claws. Right after you pin the blue skeleton down, a red bone slams into your side. You are slammed to a nearby wall, and you cough blood.  _ Tch. And I thought I was finally healed… _ “Ar-are you serious? I thought I was only supposed to fight you two. This is cheating.” You pull out the bone and throw it back at the owner, it’s Boss. 

 

“uh, boss you don’t have to attack them… they’re the mercenary we hired…”

 

“WHAT?! THAT TINY HUMAN IS THE MERCENARY?! BUT ABOVE THAT WHY WERE THEY ATTACKING YOU?” Boss’ eyes flashed dangerously, while eyeing you closely.

 

“well, we were suspicious since they were so small… we were testing them…” Red was fiercely sweating now.

 

As the (stupid) boneheads were bickering, a soft white glow emitted from your hand, you were using healing magic to speed up the healing. “See! Now that you confirmed it Mr. Boss can we talk about when I should start?” You winced from talking above your normal tone, but it was worse since you had a serious injury. 

 

Surprisingly the monsters looked at each other and looked back at you, wordlessly. You felt butterflies in your stomach again, but you maintained your glare back at them. 

 

“k kid,  **chillax** you can start after you are fully healed. we don’t need a burden.” Blue muttered the last part out.

 

You huffed and concentrated on your healing, once you finished you looked up. “I’m done healing, so you want me to just walk in there like nothing happened, while wearing a bloody shirt…” You narrowed your eyes and burst out laughing. “Right, right as a ‘mercenary’ I should deal with this alone.” You noticed car parked behind and moved behind it. You walked around it and came back out with different clothing.(magic)

 

The skeletons stared at you. You stared back. “Uh, so like you want me to go in with you?”

 

“sure why not kid, you seem capable.”

 

The skeletons walked towards the house, so you followed them. Once you reached the door, you knocked. . . The door opened, and Frisk stood there!! Awkward… You rubbed the back of your hand with your left hand and spoke, “Uh, hi Frisk… sorry for walking off like that. Um, I want to apologize and I’m your new…?” You gave Blue a questioning look.

 

Blue shrugged, “housemate. the kid here goes to a school near here, we decided to let them live with us!” 

 

“Yup! Now, I guess we could be best buddies?” You looked at Frisk with puppy eyes.

 

Frisk’s face looked neutral for a second, but it immediately changed to one filled with joy. Frisk exclaimed, “Really?! Oh my gosh!! I’ve never had a human housemate before! Are you staying in my room? Cause we have two beds!!” Frisk gave the skeletons a pleading look. The skeletons were silent until Blue shrugged again! Frisk squealed in happiness and half dragged you into their home. Right before you reached the stairs, you looked back and saw the skeletons glaring daggers at you.

 

_ Uh right… I should act as “natural” as I can I guess…  _ You were dragged to the kitchen where Berry and Papyrus were cooking. The stench the food gave off was horrifying. You almost choked, but you kept it back. You remembered that the skeletons were very overprotective of each other, emotionally and physically… Not wanting to anger them, you greeted the two skeletons.

 

“HELLO HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT SA-BERRY!” “HELLO HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Both the skeletons yelled at the same time. You instinctively tried to flatten your ears, but thankfully they didn’t pop out. You also managed to keep an enthusiastic looking face instead of scowling...

 

“Hi, Saberry? Oh~  _ Strawberry.  _ Hi Strawberry and Papyrus! It’s  **_ice_ ** to meet you I guess!” You inwardly snickered, because you knew that his name was Berry not  _ Strawberry _ . But what was the fun in that?

 

The two skeletons groaned and facepalmed. You heard, “Not another ‘pun master’...” You snickered, then Berry immediately shot up noticing your error.

 

“WAIT WAIT HUMAN. I’M THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT  _ BERRY _ NOT STRAWBERRY!”

 

“Whoops, must’ve heard it wrong… Sorry…” You pretended to sulk, but Berry hugged you(?). You stiffened, but thankfully Berry didn’t seem to notice this.

 

The rest of the evening with the family went smoothly. You also met Toriel, officially. She was very nice… Toriel was notified by Blue about the situation, but she frowned at his explanation. She then gave Blue a look asking for more explanations.

 

“later tori.”

  
Toriel’s gaze softened and went to the kitchen. Frisk on the other hand grabbed you and dragged you upstairs. You were led to Frisk’s room. Frisk seemed tired, so tucked them in and waited until they fell asleep. Once they fell asleep, you lied down on your own bed and looked out the window. It was very starry. You fell asleep, except that you were a very light sleeper. During the night, you felt a presence creeping up on you. You waited for the right moment to deal with them...


	15. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, School coming to the end so... I have to study! ): I'll be back before July. Thanks!

Sorry guys, School coming to the end so... I have to study! ): I'll be back before July. Thanks!


End file.
